User talk:Mazeka369/Archive 2
My birthday was actually a few days ago. Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 22:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Metru Nui Somehow, I had a feeling you were gonna say Metru Nui. That's the place where i came from. I have to fnd my past. I wonder if those Bahrag Queens wills be there? I might need help getting the Toa Stone from them. Thanks for your help. The first place to start is vakama's home; Ta-Metru. ~~LavaSurferLhiki~~ Re:Blocked User Hmm... Strange. According to the block log he's been blocked twice... I trust you but are you sure he's made an edit recently? My adventures in Metru Nui I would be honored to have you join me on my journey to Metru Nui. Thank you. I'll start that blog right now! Remember the three virtues Mata Nui taught us; Unity Duty, and Destiny. Oh, I just hope taht this mysterious voice can tell me of my past. I hopeyou can help,my friend. ~~LavaSurferLhiki~~ Re:Team of heroes story I know, I read it this morning. Very good imagery! I loved how you had him trying to escape the Rahkshi. You built up a sense of tension very well. I'm currently writing up the next chapter and I hope to get it up by tomorrow. Seriously, your writing is very good. You always seem to 'set the scene' (rewording FTW) and yes, I had forgotten about the rahkshi but since Artahka teleported him wouldn't the Rahkshi still be where he left them? (In which case I have an idea!) Congrats! Congrats on 1,024 edits! By doing this, I have 1,000! Stay active! Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Sysop) 21:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes... Hey Mazeka it's Tuma55. How do you create those boxes like the ones at the bottom of your user page like the ones that says: this user's favroite Kanohi is the Volitak, this user's favroite character is... ect. I think they are called userboxes or something.. -Tuma55 Thanks for answering a big question! /\ I I The title says it all! [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] 19:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I Ya got the mask of answers or something? You can answer like everything! ^^ [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_BIONICLE_Wiki 11:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker? Mazeka, are you a Rollbacker? --LewaMataToaOfMischief 12:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I was about to put you in for a Rollbacker. --LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Picture When you are making a userbox, do you need to put in Rahkshi Picture or Rahkshi. jpg? --LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Norik and I are in Ko-Metru. We're in ko-metru..well...in the blog story. Just lettin' ya know. Two Things Thanks for telling us how to do that and can you ask Bara Magna a question because he isn't replying to me. Can you tell him why he isn't speaking to me? If he replies to you, tell it back to me. --LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Mazeka369. I've made a contest you might be interested in. It's a MOC contest. Go to User:Bara Magna's talkpage to see the rules and the location is on my blog. --LewaMataToaOfMischief 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Team of Heroes I think I might need your help. Nobody seems to be responding to the Bionicle Reviews Wiki topic. If you could help give it a kick start then that would be greatly appreciated.